BoyceKRPtwo
INTRO Welcome to BoyceKRPtwo (otherwise known as BoyceKRP)'s information page. Here, the necessary information about BoyceKRP can be found. BACKGROUND BoyceKRPtwo is the main account used by GT (GamerTag) BoyceKRP. The reason there is a two at the end of BoyceKRPtwo is because the original Bungie.net profile, BoyceKRP, was using the wrong e-mail address, thus the profile could not be linked. Ryan, or better known as BoyceKRP, being the unoriginal guy he is, simply added a two to his GT in replacement of his old B.net name. And that's how the name BoyceKRPtwo came to be. BoyceKRPtwo (we will now simply call "Boyce") came to be upon the Bungie.net forums in 06/07/2009. Boyce originally raomed and posted in the Halo 3 Forum and was for a time, what one would consider, a "newfag". Boyce, realizing the Halo 3 Forum was full of trolls and MLG airheads, went looking for new froums amongst Bungie.net to be a part of. Boyce came across The Flood and instantly fell in love, and he now dwells there, sometimes caught in the Halo 3 Forum, and amongst his groups. LANDMARKS Boyce isn't a big, memorable face amongst The Flood, but he has left a couple marks here and there. Probablly his most memorable landmark amongst The Flood would be The Flood School, an incident in which he, on his alternate account, The Flood Sniper, accidentally created a large amount of spam, 8 pages deep, with over 50 threads pertaining to The Flood School. The premisis of the thread was as follows "The Flood subject Class" and ended with results such as "The Flood Philosophy Class" and "The Flood Porch Class" (A reference to a previous spam incident known as "Porch Day"). Apart from the ho's he beat daily, this is not the only scar Boyce has left upon The Flood, on 10/08/2009, Boyce started a thread, similar in title, called The Flood Court, in which various members of the flood were tried and convicted for their false charges. Certain members were assigned rolls amongst the court (DiabolicSpartan became Bailiff, MaxiCalifornia became Jury member, ect.) and in one day, the post rangled up 175 posts. That's 8 pages, Boyce's first real hot topic. Unfortunately this caused third-degree burns. This would be considered a landmark for Boyce. BAN HISTORY Boyce has been banned multiple times, five or more actually. #One of those bans was for when the "My bitch girlfriend, Brittney, broke up with me, so here's some pictures. Unlock more with more clicks" link was circulating around the Bungie.net forums, and Boyce quoted the link, and basically bashed the link, and was banned for a week for having quoted spam. #One of those bans was for replying to a spam thread in the Flood. #Three of those bans were for using an alternate account (The Flood Sniper). Noob doesn't know how to triforce WHY YOU SHOULD NOT KNOW BOYCE He is a flaming arogant fag GROUPS BOYCE PARTICIPATES IN *Forge Cafe *Coup D' Bungie *The Clique *The Member List FACTS *Is Italian *Is in shape *Is NOT 40 as one may think after hearing, but 16 *Is a Junior *BEST food is Nachos >:P *Favorite Floodian is...? *Favorite music is Rock / Hard Rock *Speaks German *Used to be known as "Jew Fro" *Pretty chill guy #One of those bans was for when the "My bitch girlfriend, Brittney, broke up with me, so here's some pictures. Unlock more with more clicks" link was circulating around the Bungie.net forums, and Boyce quoted the link, and basically bashed the link, and was banned for a week for having quoted spam. #One of those bans was for replying to a spam thread in the Flood. #Three of those bans were for using an alternate account (The Flood Sniper). Noob doesn't know how to triforce WHY YOU SHOULD KNOW BOYCE Well, if you play Halo, he's a nice, funny guy, who makes great maps. Outside fo Halo (on other games), he's still a nice funny guy. Who doesn't make maps anymore. Cool story bro. Boyce also has incredibly deep voice. It is often confused for being between the ages 16-99, and even so far as being referred to as black. Boyce is not black. His penis is too big to be black.. He's actually a new race that tops all other in dick size. Boyce is clever, Boyce is kind, Boyce is keen, Boyce uses his mind. WHAT DOES BOYCE LOOK LIKE? Images of the real Boyce, his Halo 3 character, and an interpretation of Boyce will be uploaded soon. GROUPS BOYCE PARTICIPATES IN *Gay all guy orgies FACTS *Is a flaming homosexual, I mean so flaming curtians light on ifre when he wealks by them.